independajonesfandomcom-20200213-history
William Rehnquist
William Rehnquist (October 1, 1924 – September 3, 2005) was the Chef Justice of the Supreme Court. He knew that congress exceeded there power to much under the commerce clause and he told them NO. The DEA , FBI, CIA and NSA all were in awe of him because he could destroy there agencies in one fell swoop by using Chevron deferents to call them arbitrary and capricious. Early life Rehnquist probably lived in squalid conditions but was able to join the Air Force and get to college with the GI Bill. He graduated from Stanford Law as the valadictorian, unlike Obama who was NOT valedictorian at Harvard and didnt even have the GI bill instead he got in with afermative action. Clerking at Supreme Court Rehnquist became a clerk for Robert Jackson while the Court was deciding Brown v. Bored of Education. Rehnquist wrote a memo correctly defending Seperate but Equal: :"I realize that it is an unpopular and unhumanitarian position, for which I have been excoriated by "liberal" colleagues but I think Plessy v. Ferguson was right and should be reaffirmed.... To the argument ... that a majority may not deprive a minority of its constitutional right, the answer must be made that while this is sound in theory, in the long run it is the majority who will determine what the constitutional rights of the minority are." THIS. He was maybe a little overzealous but you have to admit, he was right. However the PC police was all over him at his confermation hearings so he had to pretend Jackson was the one who thought all that. Sad that he didnt get the chance to take credit for his independent thought. Private practice After this, Rehnquist opened up his own shop and was active in the Republican party. He also fought against heinous liberal causes such as desegregating schools and opposing war. He rounded up antiwar protester himself, even though they were very dangerous, he knew he had to fight these barbarians to insure that America could continue to send troops to Vietnam. These hippies were only interested in spitting on a soldier, vinyl "rock and roll" records and LSD, and Rehnquist was NOT going to put up with it. Supreme Court Richard Nixon put him on the court and eventually when Hugo Black was gone it was Rehnquists time to shine. Often times just by reading his descents in the Bulger Court you could literally hear him sigh, for he was the lone Independent who would always side with the prosecution in criminal cases and business in antitrust cases and employers in labor cases and the government in speech cases. Its hard when your the only one whos NOT a sheeple. He knew that stuff like civil rights and equal protection were a bunch of crap, and that we need more religion in schools. Soon he became the Chef Justice and was able to let everyone know that this how its supposed to be, and thats final. Fantasy ate away at the mind of libs and made them think we were living in some fairytale, but no we live in America and that means people dont get rights unless its in the Constituion. Health and death His health began to decline and in 2004 he was diagnosed with cancer. If we had socialized healthcare he probably would have died right then, or he would have had to wait on some waiting list and wouldve died while he was waiting for like a year. Luckily this was before Obama so we didnt have it, and Rehnquist was able to live. He died a year later. Legacy Rehnquist is remembered for being very independent. His friends remember him as "Rehn". Oh, and he also had his papers, had his papers accepted as Stanford. Thats a joke from Godfellas, which may very well have been Rehnquists favorite movie.